imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
LukeRF44
LukeRF44 is one of the most well-known speedrunners within the community, known for his speed and ability to complete speedruns efficiently. Luke has competed in most of the tournaments with great success. He won the first I'm A Speedrunner tournament, made it to the grand final in IAS2 but was eliminated in Round 2 in IAS3. He did not compete in IAS4, but competed in IAS5, IAS6, IAS8 and IAS Nein. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 1 LukeRF44 was drawn in group B, along with Cr4shJuh1s, Mr100PercentGamer, CabooseMiller101 and AntarticSpyro. He defeated CabooseMiller in Spyro 1; race 15 dragons. But lost to Mr100PrecentGamer in a Spyro 1 race to get to Peace Keepers, and to Cr4shJuh1s in a race to 500 gems in Spyro 3. Luke also defeated HydraVipa in Spyro 3, race to 10 egs, but it was a void since HydraVipa withdrawn from the tournament afterwards. In round 2 Luke was in group W. His opponents were Bionicle2809 and Meowpeee. Luke got through. In quarter-finals Luke faced and won against CCowell125 in Spyro 1. Race to 100% Artisans and 50% Peace Keepers. In semi-finals Luke defeated CrashPro3 by default and reached the grand final. In the grand final Luke faced Cr4shJuh1s again. It was a race to beat Gnasty Gnorc. Luke won this speedrun because Cr4shJuh1s got a glitch. Luke became the first IAS winner. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 2 LukeRF44 was drawn in group D. His opponents were 333alegreto333, CrashPro3 and Chaosstar. He did a race against 333alegreto333 in Crash 2, race to get the Blue gem + Green gem, against Chaosstar he did in Crash 3; race to beat Dingodile and he raced CrashPro3 in Crash Team Racing, race to get 2 CTR Tokens although it only contained Luke's footage. Luke defeated all of his opponents and moved on to round 2, in which he raced and defeated COOLPRO195 in a Crash 2 race to get 5 gems and defeat Komodo Bros. In round 3 Luke raced and defeated TrueHaloMaster10 in a Crash Team Racing race to beat Oxide. In the grand final Luke was against CrashBandiSpyro12, StanScooby545 and Random8127. StanScooby's emulator crashed and Random was just there because of luck. That meant that it was more like IAS 1 grand final where it was a race between 2 people. However Luke came 2nd. It was still a really good effort from Luke to almost win the second competition aswell. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 3 Luke was drawm im group K, along PokemonPro3, Crash41596, ImNotADoctor5 and TrueHaloMaster10. Luke won against Crash41596 and ImNotADoctor5. He raced Crash41596 in Spyro 1 race to beat Blowhard and ImNotADoctor5 in Spyro 1 race to 100% 3 levels. He did not had any other matches done. He made it to round 2. He raced, but lost to Mr100PercentGamer in Spyro 4, race to get 18 butterflies. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 Luke did not join IAS 4, but was back for IAS 5. He was drawn in group A. He raced and won against ImNotADoctor5 in a Crash 3 race to get the gem in Gee Wiz and TheMachineKing in Crash Team Racing; race to get the first key. Luke's match against FlamingFlarez was never done. Luke moved on to round 2. In round 2 Luke got to face ZeppelinG1993 altough Luke got through there was no video of them due to Zeppelin pulling out. In round 3 Luke raced, but lost to the first Crash Bandicoot champion: CrashBandiSpyro12. They did Crash 2; race to beat N. Gin. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 6 Luke was drawn in group L along with AntarticSpyro, Katrinonus and CityRuler1. He raced Katrinonus in Spyro 2. Race to 100% 2 levels and get a skill point. That was a win. Another victory was achieved by beating CityRuler1, in a race to beat the first 4 bosses in Spyro 1. His match against AntarticSpyro was never done. In round 2 Luke raced and won against Spikestuff95 in a Spyro 1 race; race to beat 2 flight levels, collect 9 eggs, get a game over and beat Dr.Shemp(in that order). In round 3 Luke raced NeviutzLP. Spyro 2 race. Objective's were get 14 orbs, beat Mystic Marsh and beat Robotica Farms 100%. Luke won this by a pumpkin. In round 4 Luke raced and beat PeteThePlayer. In Spyro 3. Race to get Pete. Which is an egg in Desert Ruins. Luke made in to the grand final again, in which he had to face TheAFH013, RabidWombatJR and Ratchet5. A Spyro 2 race to ... . Luke came 4th. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 8 Statistics Medals Category:Competitors Category:IAS 5 Round 1 Seeds Category:IAS 6 Round 1 Seeds Category:I'm A Speedrunner winners Category:Grand Finalists Category:Competitors from the United Kingdom Category:IAS Medalist Category:Tournament Veteran